Queen of the Volturi (REWRITE)
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: I am the leader of the Volturi. The Queen of vampires. Isabella Marie Volturi. I have a daughter. My mate hates me and we really need to work on our relationship. Three witches keeps bothering us, and will they win? ...So Bella has a problem when moving to Forks, obviously. Rewritten version of the original QOTV. Vamps, and three witches. EdwardxBella fic. I do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**And it is back!**

**IMPORTANT IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS FANFIC: ****This is a fanfiction, obviously, so the characters does not have to be exactly like in the twilight series (though the vamps look like they do in twilight). Neither is there going to be any long notes like this one, unless I have to say something important o.o**

**This is also a rewrite of my original QOTV. I really saw it necessary when I went through it yesterday, I mean, my English sucked like hell (sure I was 15 and I'm from Norway) but I know that it's much better now, haha, kinda obvious (almost 20 now). But still I am apologizing for any grammar mistakes that might occur beforehand. So you do know I am aware.**

**I hope that you as a reader**** will like this fanfic and if you read my original QOTV I hope you will like this version much more (I sure do). I'm almost finished as well so no abandoning and super slow writing, I am motivated ;) But I was thinking along a weekly update so I can go through the chapter at least once before posting.**

**You might find this version different from the original one, and I'm just saying, it was needed! Also if you have **_**not**_** read the original QOTV I recommend to never do it either. For those who have, you might realize in the start that some few things are more or less the same, but from chap2/3 it will head its own way.**

**Also my previous penname was **_**twilightamanda**_**, just saying this now, so no confusion, I've switched, and I'm not saying it again, lol. It is still stuck on the bottom on some of my stories.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Bella's POV_

I am the leader of the Volturi. The Queen of Vampires. Isabella Marie Volturi.

My father's name is Aro and my mother's name is Sulpicia. I was changed before them – when I was eighteen – however I always followed them from the shadows. You might not think that is possible for a newborn vampire. Nevertheless, I could. I was immune to human blood from the very beginning.

I know I am the chosen one, which means I have every power possible for a vampire to have. I can eat my favorite human food, as well as that I live on animal blood. The human food changes into venom. Quite handy, or so I think. But the best part is my mental and physical shield that, well, shields me at all times. And if I want to move them, especially the mental one, it takes effort. While my physical shield is laying just above my skin, so I cannot be destroyed.

So I watched my parents, either close to our old home, or from Volterra. However, everything really began a day that started with fire.

My uncles, Caius and Marcus was visiting with their wives – my aunts – Athenodora and Didyme. A fire had started in the kitchen, and I noticed too late. When I managed to get them all out, I could only save them by changing them. Which I did. I bit them and teleported back to the castle in Volterra.

To say the least I was glad that I was already in charge and had my own guard when I arrived. If not I might have ended up in trouble. Then three days later, I removed their thirst and made them immune to human blood as well. They practically skipped the newborn stage. My father had gray eyes instead of red; while his brothers both had green instead of red (genes are a funny thing).

My father and I came to a disagreement. He wanted me to stay as a princess when I was already the Queen, while him and Marcus and Caius took over as Kings. I did share my spot, but I did not waver. I would not hide in the background, behind my father. It also helped that I'm fairly strong – stronger than them – so they didn't exactly want to get killed.

All in all we're four rulers of the vampire race, even though I'm the one that has been on most missions. It is easier, but boring. Having so many powers, being able to kill someone with just a flick of your fingers. My physical shield could wrap around a person – vampire – and then I could move it so that person was ripped into pieces within seconds.

I sighed. It was a day like this I wished I could die. A day when everything you saw was utterly horrible. But the worst was the bodies of the immortal children, burning. For the first time I really understood why my father meant that all the immortal children _had_ to be destroyed. They were never in control, and they would never be, though at the same time that is a lie. I could take away their bloodlust, make them control their thirst, but what life would that be? They have to die along with their creator, so other vampires learn and do not dare to do the same. Adorable, cute – I could go on – children should not be changed. At all. They should have a chance to grow up and live their lives.

My only question to the creators: _Why? Why did you do it?_

And to this female vampire in question the answer was easily found in her head. She wanted to destroy the Volturi. Gain power. She thought that creating an army of immortal children would help her with that.

Then my second problem. A little girl, maybe four years old. Hair like bronze, heart shaped face, and lips like mine – well cuter – and wide red eyes, she was staring at me. She _really_ looked a lot like _me_.

A vision brought me out of my staring for just a moment. I saw a man. Supposedly my mate. I blinked and shook my head. Then I leaned forward and she raised her left arm. Curiously I took her hand.

She showed me her _human_ parents. Both blondes. Female had green eyes and the male had blue. They were not alike her at all. As if fate had played with her genes and they fated her to meet me. As if she was meant to be mine, but since I died so early I never had the chance… and my mate, he was supposed to be her father. She was meant to be _our_ child.

I scooped her up in my arms and took away her bloodlust so she would be immune, making her eye color change into how they had been when she was human. They were brown, like mine! Exactly like mine, to make a point.

I teleported back to the castle with her in my arms – into the throne room. Several gasps could be heard and I flinched. _Oh great_.

"Let me explain!" I hurriedly said and turned to my father and uncles.

The three of them were standing, confusion written all over their faces.

"You do not understand why I let one live, right?" I asked, calming down. They nodded in perfect sync. To be honest I had to keep from laughing. "Can you see how much she resembles me?" They got a closer look as I turned her a bit towards them and their eyes widened. "But at the same time not _quite_ like me…there is also a man, in my future. My mate. And he is her supposed father," I explained rather excited.

"But how?" my father asked.

I simply said, "Magic." My father raised a brow. "Er…if I and this man had met as humans, we would have gotten this child. However, that cannot happen since I'm a vampire. So fate decided to make two humans be sort of holders, they were nothing alike this child, so I could eventually find her, oooor something like that. Ehe… Buuut this woman – vampire – changed her, and I found her as an immortal child, but she is_ meant_ to be mine. It's destiny!" I said in a soft tone.

They looked to be thinking, but we all knew I had won. It was no going against the strongest vampire.

"I approve," my father said slowly.

I smiled. I had read their thoughts, so I already knew, but to keep up appearances… My uncles nodded as well and I squealed happily.

"Tell this to mother and my aunts!" I called as I raced out of the throne room and headed straight for my own room – tower.

My tower had four floors. When you walked in the door that lead into the tower, you looked straight towards stairs. Behind it, you could see things I needed to make my own clothes with, like fabric and needles, thread… I could go on. But it was all because I hate to go shopping, and I mean it! Then as well it is my music room.

The second floor of my tower is filled with books. My own personal library. As well as a game room.

Third floor: My giant walk-in-closet with all my dresses (that I made) and well, clothing (that I made as well).

Fourth floor: My bedroom! As well as a nice bathroom.

I went straight to my bedroom and placed Renesmee – yep I had already named her – on my Queen sized bed, so she could sleep. I used my sleeping powers on her so she fell asleep at once, also giving her the gift to be able to sleep. "My little Renesmee," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

Then I walked one floor down to my closet. I changed into a red dress (imagine Lolita Goth Victorian style on the dress) and while changing I realized something.

Renesmee would need toys, her own clothing and Jane as well as Heidi would be the perfect ones for the job. After all the two of them _love_ shopping.

I guess I have to admit something. Due to my future seeing we are much more modern than the rest of the people and creatures out in the world to be living in the 1800s. I guess we were pretty special, at least humans that became food to the guard thought as such whenever they entered the castle. So yeah, the guard still live on human blood. But I leave it up to choice. Whether you stay to the original diet or if you choose another path.

I heard a knock from the first floor.

"Come in!" I yelled. Knowing whoever it was would be perfectly able to hear me even with a normal voice.

Jane was by my side within seconds. "We have a guest. Carlisle Cullen. He is a vegetarian and has been since he was changed. He works as a doctor for the humans and has amazing self-control. Aro wants you to meet him. The Kings left to hunt. Oh, and by the way, Heidi is coming with our food, so I said you would go to his room and take him for a walk or something."

She was talking so fast that I barely kept up. With humor clear in my tone I said, "Thank you, Jane."

"You're welcome my Queen."

I rolled my eyes by the use of 'my Queen'. Ugh, she just knew exactly how to annoy me. But at the same time she knew to be just about careful enough to not piss me off.

I teleported to Carlisle's room and started to laugh when he jumped in surprise.

"Hello, Carlisle. I am Bella," I said and reached out my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Your father has told me a lot about you," he said and shook my hand briefly, followed by a smile.

"I hope nothing bad."

"Not at all. Just some of the rules. That you saved them a long time ago. But I have to ask…" He seemed to think it over for a second. "Why aren't your guard vegetarians like you?" he asked curiously.

"Well, because they have a choice. They wanted human blood, to be as much vampire as possible, if that makes sense. And after all, they are our guard, so the stronger they are the safer it is when I am not around. I do like to travel around."

"Oh. I see."

"It can get depressing. I mean, being in the castle all the time… Carlisle? Do you want to take a walk with me in the castle garden?" I then asked.

"Thank you, that sounds lovely."

We walked in the garden for some few hours. I told him the few rules that we had. A bit about the immortal children. And about the wars in the south of the US. And it all seemed to fascinate him quite a lot. Especially when I told him about other mythical creatures that we knew of and their powers. Then my powers and that I also had seen my mate in the future.

Carlisle thanked me for the walk and was deep in thought when I left to find my little Renesmee.

When I came back to our room, she was sitting up and crying. "Mama," she said quietly and whimpered.

A soft smile graced my lips and I jumped onto the bed and hugged her close.

A bit later I stood with her in my arms in front of Carlisle's door. I knocked and grinned when he opened almost at once – his mouth agape.

"Carlisle, this is my Renesmee. The only immortal child allowed to exist."

"May I ask w-why?" he stuttered a bit and I giggled as I walked in and past him.

Then I told him the same thing I did my father and my uncles. Then about to leave I turned towards him. "Do you want to be a hundred percent immune against human blood?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful," he muttered a little dazed. "It will be much easier to be a doctor, not worrying about slipping, ever."

As he rambled a bit, I could see why. It was a lot to take in in one day, even as a vampire. I concentrated a bit and after the next time he blinked, he opened his blue eyes. Blue like the ocean. I grinned. "You might want to look in the mirror, uncle Carlisle," I whispered and gave him a hug, with Renesmee still in my arms.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper as I teleported to the throne room. Knowing that feeding time was over and everything would be clean.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were back on their thrones. My father's eyes were shining with interest while Marcus and Caius were a bit more subtle.

"Queen Isabella!" Alec said happily and I rolled my eyes in response, making Jane laugh quietly.

"Hello, Aro, Marcus, Caius," I said, ignoring Alec, as usual.

I walked over to my throne and sat down with Renesmee on my lap – singing quietly to her. Not even ten minutes had passed when Felix walked in followed by a male vampire. I stopped my humming and looked at the man.

"Felix, what is going on?" I asked.

"My Queen, this is Edmund and he wants to die," Felix explained.

"Why?" I asked and wrapped my shield around him as he came to stand in front of us.

"My mate was k-killed. I cannot live without her. She meant everything to me," Edmund said.

"Hmm…I understand. How long were you together before she died? Who killed her?" I asked, my voice soft.

"We were together for hundred and fifty-one years, my lady. It was a tracker – James – and his mate Victoria that killed her. I was able to kill James, but Victoria got away. I believe she has a power to escape. Also, she is pretty fast."

"Not as fast as Isabella," Caius muttered, clearly irritated.

"Calm down, Caius," Aro said slowly and briefly met my eyes.

I met Edmund's eyes again. "I will not kill you, but you deserve your mate. You have not done anything criminal. Do you have the ash from when she was burnt?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and pulled a bag out of his long jacket, while Heidi showed Carlisle in.

"Ah, uncle Carlisle! I'm so glad you could make it!" I said, my voice excited and I smiled widely.

"You called him uncle?" Marcus wondered.

I mouthed 'later' and turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you will now witness something that proves that vampires really have souls," I explained and placed Renesmee on my throne as I made my way to Edmund. He handed me the bag and I walked past him, spreading the ash on the floor in a circle. I concentrated on his mate's soul and a sharp light came from within the circle. Then the glow disappeared, and in its place was a female. Edmund's mate. She blinked a few times, laying on the floor, before she ever so carefully sat up, confused.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her gaze landed on Edmund. I smiled. "Edmund?" she asked, her voice clear with shock.

"I-I'm here," he choked and embraced her. Then he met my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said and started sobbing into his mate's hair.

"I'm going to find this Victoria and kill her," I muttered to myself.

I looked to Carlisle and found him smiling. His mind reflecting that he always had the feeling that vampire had souls, but now it was proven right. He had always been right.

* * *

Carlisle left in 1910. I had told him about his mate and he had seen her shortly after. And then he wanted to make sure that she was safe.

By cheating – using my powers – I knew that Carlisle would move to Chicago in 1916, and I saw him together with his mate. Esme. And she was newly changed. From what I could see, she was very kind, and tried to do everything to not attack humans while hunting. She was also _very_ pretty. Her love reflected in Carlisle's eyes. They were practically shining with the love he felt for her.

Then in 1916, I visited together with Renesmee. I made Esme immune to human blood and her eyes went from red to green with gray flecks. I made sure to be there when she awoke so she did not have to go through her newborn stage. She was glowing in happiness, knowing she could be with Carlisle forever. She also took quite the liking to Renesmee.

In 1921, we got visitors in Volterra from Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Carlisle had sent them, making it a part of their honeymoon. They were on an all around the world tour. So I helped them with their thirst as well and let them meet Renesmee. Now she had an aunt and uncle.

Then I did something to their minds, which I also did to Carlisle and Esme by distance. If a mind reader ever came across them, he or she would not be able to see Renesmee or me if they were thinking about us. It would be like a blank spot for the mind reader. So the one bearing the memories could see us in their mind but not the intruder. However, they could talk about either of us. I did it all for protection. For safety sake.

In 1939, Alice and Jasper came across me while I hunted in the woods, alone. They were on their way to find Carlisle and his family. I took away their bloodlust, which helped especially Jasper a lot, and then I briefly explained to them the basic rules. However, they did not get the chance to meet Renesmee and for that, I felt a bit sad. I had a feeling they would get along great.

Now it is 2002 and Renesmee and I are still traveling around the US, which we started in the 1950's. I simply could not bear to stay in the castle anymore. Not that it was boring, because it usually was. But I also missed the friends I had met, and I was trying to see if we could find Carlisle.

Secret, I know where he is. That might have sounded creepy, I know, but Renesmee and I had taken our time. Just enjoying life, I guess you could say. But that is how we ended up in Forks, Washington.

We are living in the middle of the woods with a_ really_ long driveway from the main road. If you used high speed you could reach our house within 20 minutes, but if you were a slow driver, well it would take more. I cheat. I admit it. I teleported.

The house has two floors.

First floor: Kitchen, living room, a bathroom, a game room and a small room where I make my own clothes.

Second floor: Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Every room has a walk-in-closet. One of the bedrooms I made a guest room, but Renesmee stored most of her toys in there, so it ended up as her playing room. Then I made the other a guest room instead. Confusing? I know, right. The third room with its own bathroom ended up being Renesmee's bedroom and mine.

We also have a big garden with a swimming pool, much to Renesmee's delight. Chairs with a table in the middle (perfect for breakfast or other meals outside). And the flowers are just beautiful.

Renesmee and I were hunting when I smelled them. It was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose. Then also a scent I did not recognize. Who was it?

I barely tended to my powers anymore, except from the usual shields and teleporting now and then. Had my visions missed something? And I had to admit that I was tempted to look, however, I knew I could not.

_Let it go as it goes. Just let it be, don't cheat,_ I told myself over and over.

I picked up Renesmee and she slept in my arms as I followed the trail of scents. They led me to a big white house. Like a mansion. I knew they were inside. All seven. Instead of walking up their steps and visiting I teleported back home together with my little girl.

I laid Renesmee near the wall in our bed so she would not fall out. Then I went to take a shower. After refreshing myself I called the principal of Forks High and enrolled. A bit later I had to transfer a bunch of money to the school just so I could bring Renesmee with me, but I also had to promise that she would not create trouble or bother class.

I told the principal that on sunny days we went hiking and on camping trips. Again it was fine (money transfer) and in the end he said that I could start the following morning, that I could not be late and finally wished me luck.

Then I joined Renesmee in sleep.

* * *

The next morning again I was in a rush as I rummaged through our closet and found a pair of jeans I had made myself as well as a shirt in dark blue.

Renesmee was eating and I picked up from her head that she was wondering what school would be like.

"Mama?" she asked before it was time to go.

"Yes, baby?" I answered softly while fastening her seatbelt.

"Do you think we will meet uncle Em and aunt Rose?"

I had not heard her speak this much before and I found myself a bit…speechless. Usually she would just touch my cheek when she wanted to say something, but this was the longest sentence I had ever heard her say. It made me proud and I could not stop the wide smile that broke out.

"Maybe, it depends. But hopefully later we can meet them as well as uncle Jasper and aunt Alice. We just have to wait and see," I told her. I had had contact with Alice now and then, I had shared what I knew with Renesmee, and she truly did see Alice and Jasper as family. That girl had the strangest ways to form bonds.

Then we were on our way. After getting my schedule, a map and a slip the teachers had to sign, I walked with Renesmee in my arms towards the main building.

"_I heard she killed her parents and that she became pregnant with a murderer…_"

"I_ heard she got pregnant and then her fiancé dumped her…_"

_She's so alike the Cullens…_

_She has a beautiful daughter…_

"_I bet I can get her to sleep with me within this week…_"

_Niiiice body…_

I shook my head to the few things I picked up. Did humans not have anything better to do? Ok, my daughter _is_ beautiful and then it was the part about _Cullens_. Did that mean they went to school as well? _If so I might meet them later_, I thought to myself.

_Nice clothes. _Really_ nice…_ A vampire. The thought was so loud and it really sounded like _Alice_. Alice! I turned around just to be faced with the pixie.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. Surprise written on my face. Renesmee moved in my arms. She was mainly sitting on my left arm, looking over my shoulder. But when I addressed the vampire she turned and looked the pixie up and down.

"Izzy?" Alice asked. Shock mirroring in her eyes. I nodded and she pulled me in for a hug. It was a good thing I was not human, or I would have died.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar male voice shout. Emmett?

"Em?" My eyes were wide.

"Bella! Nessie!" he then exclaimed happily and pulled us in for a bone-crushing hug as well. I had to remind him of Renesmee sitting on my arm.

"Bella? Renesmee?"

"Hello, Rose," I answered and smiled.

"Aunt Rose and Alice, look!" Renesmee said and handed them a necklace she had gotten from me.

I handed her over to Emmett and he gladly took her and twirled her around. She giggled happily and Rosalie scolded him, saying he had to be careful.

People in the parking lot had also begun to stare, and was whispering amongst themselves.

"Where's Jasper?" I then asked Alice, curious over where her mate was.

"He is on his way together with Edward. They were hunting," she replied.

"Ed-who?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Edward. Our brother," she stated.

"You never mentioned him in your letters," I pointed out.

"Erhm…well! It doesn't matter now. She will love Jasper, I'm sure!" Alice said happily jumping up and down with excitement.

_Avoiding the topic, eh_?

"I'm sure," was all I said.

I got Renesmee again and handed her to Alice. At once she addressed the pixie as her aunt and expressed her joy.

The bell rang and I hurriedly took Renesmee and rushed to my first class. "See ya all at lunch!" I called.

Alice was in my second and third class, then fourth period I was alone with Renesmee again. To be honest I just wanted the bell to ring so I could get out of there. The humans stared all the time, and it did not help that the teacher scolded them, it simply did not work in their simple minds. They kept staring. So I distracted myself some by playing with her hair, but what I longed for was being with my family.

Finally the bell rang and I hurried out with my girl in my arms.

I walked straight to the table where the Cullens sat. Renesmee held my hand as we walked together. She was concentrating on walking so she did not notice the others. It was Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em and a male that looked strangely familiar with his back towards us. Two chairs were pulled out, one for me and one for Renesmee. I helped her into a seat and took the one beside the messy haired male. However, I was still standing when they started to notice me.

"Izzy!" Jasper nearly shouted when he noticed me. I smiled in reply.

"Hi, Jazz," I then said and sat down.

"It's so good to see you! And this has to be Renesmee," he said and smiled.

Renesmee was looking at him, smiling shyly.

"What's up with Izzy?" I heard Emmett ask, followed by a smack from Rosalie.

"You're right," I said, addressing Jasper and pulled out a bottle of water from the bag I brought with me.

"She is indeed beautiful," he murmured as he let Renesmee play with his fingers.

"Mm…" was all I responded with as my thoughts went back to when I first met her.

Then Emmett said something that brought my attention back to reality.

"Have you found your mate yet?" he asked, eyes shining with playfulness.

I rolled my eyes. "No, not yet." I tilted my head ever so little. "I figured out I should not cheat too much with my powers. It is not fair, don't you think?"

Rosalie nodded beside her husband and Alice suddenly looked to remember something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Bella! This is our mind reading brother Edward. Edward, this is Bella, Izzy, Isabella, whatever…" Alice trailed off.

"Nice to meet you," I said carefully and turned my head ever so briefly and met his golden eyes. His expression were the one of wonder and I automatically turned my head and looked to Renesmee who was playing with her necklace. The dots fell into place as I looked back at him. I gaped. _Him. He is…_ My eyes widened even more if possible, at least that is how it felt like.

Without him noticing, I removed his bloodlust and his golden eyes turned into a beautiful emerald green. My lips parted once again but this time I was quick to close them again. He stiffened, said nothing. My eyes narrowed.

I arose and picked up Renesmee. "I'm heading off to my next class. Don't want to be late. See you later," I said and turned away. Heading for biology. Of course the whispering about the new girl and the kid started through the cafeteria at once as I made my way through and out, just _great_.

I found a seat in the biology classroom and I played with Renesmee while waiting for the teacher. Students started to enter and _finally_ after half the class were there, he came. I showed him my slip, which he signed, and then I returned to my seat.

The seat beside me moved, but I did not look up before the class started. I briefly turned my head. _Crap_. Edward sat beside me.

"Ok, class. Please be quiet. The one sitting beside you now will be your partner for the rest of the year," Mr. Banner said and then started his lecture.

_Double crap. I must be damned._

It was not like he gave off a vibe that said he liked me very much. And he was my supposed mate, which means Renesmee's father. _Great_.

"Mama?" Renesmee said quietly.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

She held her hand out and touched my cheek, wondering if Carlisle and Esme would be here – well her words were grandma and grandpa.

I nodded. "They do not attend school; they're too old for that. But we might meet them soon," I whispered.

Her eyes filled with happiness and she smiled.

I felt the stare and turned.

"What?" I asked, maybe a bit rude?

"N-nothing," he replied and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom.

_Yeah, right_, I added in my mind.

When the hour was over I went towards gym. Renesmee looked behind me and I heard her whisper, "Papa." I sucked in a deep breath.

Even if I had not said anything, she recognized him. She knew deep within who he was.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it : )**

**R&amp;R!**

_**Moonlight Starlove**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I might be too soft. So, I decided to break my say of updating once a week and come with a second update today, as you can see. I did not expect to get so much attention with this fanfic already, but due to so many follows/favs I could not wait to share the second chap. So here it is!**_

**_Also ty _**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN _**for your review ;)**_

_**R&amp;R**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Bella's POV_

I thought it over one more time as I stood silently outside the Cullen household. One more time I thought it over and then I knocked.

Esme opened the door, and when she saw us, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Aunt Esme!" I said happily.

"Oh, my dear," she said softly and came forward to hug me. "Come in, come in," she then said as she released me. She looked me up and down for a moment with a smile and then I handed her Renesmee. Esme's eyes lit up and I grinned in return.

She made way and I followed her. Four happy expressions and one mad one greeted me. Guess who, yeah, Edward was glaring at Alice.

"Where's Carlisle?" I wondered.

"Still working," Esme answered and turned to her family.

"Oh," was my brilliant reply.

"He'll be home soon," she then assured me, her tone soft.

"Sooo, care to show me around this huge home?" I asked, humor clear in my tone.

"I think Edward should do it!" Alice suggested, and evil smirk in place.

"That's a great idea!" Esme agreed. Just _great_. "Edward, please show Bella around."

"Why…?" he started, but a look from Esme made his expression change. "…Ok." He sighed.

He just mumbled out a quiet 'follow me' which I did. It was not much of a conversation, I'll tell you that. He practically showed me all the rooms in the house, which bedroom belonged to who and what rooms were used for what.

The room I was most fascinated by was _his_ room. There was music everywhere! And judging by all the CD's I recognized, well, same taste. Who would have thought that?

_Well, duh, you're mates,_ a voice told me.

_But it does not mean you have to like _everything_ the other likes_, another said.

_Of course it does!_ the first one said.

_No_.

_Yes._

_No._

_Fiiiiine…_

I shook my head ever so briefly, way to lose track.

"I love the classics," I blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind after my inner banter.

"Mm…"

Could he not say more? Was speech limited when it came to talk? Or just talking to me in general?

"Why are you so rude?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?" He looked at me incredulously.

"You know perfectly well what I said," I said a bit irritated and my hands moved to my hips.

_Don't lose your temper. Don't lose control of your temper!_

"Rude? You must be kidding with me!"

"_No_, I'm serious. The whole day, ever since you saw me you have been cold towards me! And I do not understand what I have done to make you hate me like this!"

"I can see that!" he yelled. But the way I backed up made him take a deep breath. "I do not hate you," he said a bit calmer.

I snorted. _Very_ unladylike, but I still did it.

He raised a brow. I mimicked him.

"Then please do explain."

His expression changed again. He was clearly annoyed. He really had issues.

You _have issues._

_Shut up!_

"I have no idea what's going on! I'm so confused! Alice won't tell me anything, then you walk in, and I have never been so _blind_!"

"Blind?" I ask, curious.

"I can read minds, but I cannot read _yours_. Every time I tried to read my family's mind when I knew they were thinking of you, it was like you did not even exist!"

"That is my fault," I confessed and shrugged a bit. Did not help the matter as he did not look happy. "First of all, my mental shield is blocking you. Second, every time someone thinks of Renesmee or me, we will be seen as a white dot or empty space to the mind reader. I created that protection years ago to protect Renesmee and I. So, sorry about that."

His face was masked in a frown and it was clear that he did not like it. Neither did he look finished with his burst.

He swallowed a bit. "What about this feeling then? Is that your fault as well?" he asked.

"What feeling?" I asked and raised a brow.

"When I look at your daughter I feel this strange connection. Like there is a bond between the both of us. It's utterly confusing." He trailed a bit off, waiting for an answer.

I do not have one. Well, I do. But it might be a bit too much. We stare at each other.

Then he cannot hold it back anymore. "So your _majesty_, can't come up with an answer to this one, huh?" He was mocking me and I could feel the anger in me boil.

"Do not _ever_ call me that," I hissed. "I _hate _it."

"So why are you Queen of the Volturi?" he hissed back.

I frown. "It's not a job you just quit. I have responsibility." And I care about helping other vampires as well.

"You're selfish. You live in the glory of your subjects. Demanding their praise. A shallow shell." His eyes were hard and he really hit a spot.

"That's not true," I defended. My expression hard. "I have lived for over three thousand years, and I do _not_ demand praise! I care about helping others!"

"That's not what I've heard," he replied and leaned a bit back, looking ever so casual.

"Then talk to Carlisle, he has seen himself what I am capable of. What I can do to help others." And with that I stormed angrily down the stairs.

I looked at the family that was still gathered in the living room. The door burst open and in stormed Carlisle. "Where is the fire?" he asked, eyes wild.

Emmett laughed loudly while Jasper sniggered. Alice and Rosalie was laughing while Esme smiled.

"There's no fire!" Emmett laughed. "But Bells and Eddie here really knows how to be loud at times." Another round of laughter started with him. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Carlisle asked a bit confused.

"Hello, uncle Carlisle," I said and approached him. The hug that followed was quick but reassuring.

"It is good to see you again, Bella," he said and smiled.

The laughing had finally calmed down and it was possible to talk to each other, _normally_.

Renesmee was laying in Alice's arms, trying to play with her hair, sadly her hair was too short, and Renesmee did not reach the pixie's hair.

"Oh, ehm…Carlisle, Esme?" I asked, gaining their attention. "Would you mind babysitting Renesmee while I'm at school? It would be much easier than bringing her with me," I explained.

"Of course! We would love to!" Esme started. "I'm usually home anyway, and if I need to go out I'll just bring this little wonder with me," she cooed as she took Renesmee into her arms.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and I thanked them, hugged them and thanked them again. Making Carlisle chuckle.

"I'm so happy!" Renesmee squealed. I just smiled at her little outburst.

"So when should I come over with her?" I then asked.

"Whenever, as long as it is before school," Esme teased.

"Ah, ok. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow," I said and took Renesmee's right hand in my left. "Wave to the Cullens, hun," I said to her, and she happily did as we made our way to the car.

Then inside we sped away. What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

I was laying in bed, thinking. What in the world had gone through my head the other day when I reacted as I did? Did I understand it all? Yes? No? I could not be sure. The feelings inside were all messed and it felt like the only one keeping me sane was Renesmee.

Movement beside me made me aware that she had awoken. She touched my cheek. _What's wrong?_ she asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," I whispered and kissed her forehead. Then I practically rolled out of bed and scooped her up in the process. Dressing her in a cute pink dress. Her favorite to be exact and it made her smile widely.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Hm…" She looked to be thinking a moment, her eyes sparkled and she jumped into my arms. "Yes," she then said with a happy tone.

When we arrived I was a bit hesitant, but nonetheless I knocked and walked straight in, met by Alice who hugged me tight as fast as I put Renesmee down. Esme came and picked her up, smiling softly.

I stood waiting with Alice for the rest so we could leave.

"Rose! Emmett! Jazz! Edward! Get your butts down here now!" Alice yelled.

I chuckled quietly as I saw one after another appear.

"Who is the lucky person that gets to drive with Bella?" Rose asked.

"Edward," Alice answered. Not noticing my gaping towards her while Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"What?" I heard Edward hiss from _somewhere_ in the house.

A sudden hug from both Jasper and Emmett startled me, so I did not pick up whatever Carlisle told Edward.

"Come on, Edward! We don't have the whole day!" Alice yelled as she made her way to the front door.

"Why can't I just drive with you and Rose?" I asked her.

I never got an answer. I sighed defeated.

"Are we going or not?" Edward's voice startled me and I did not know that was possible for a vampire, which caused the others to chuckle in response.

I stuck my tongue out, feeling childish as I followed Edward to his car.

_Yay, a whole car-ride with Mr._Sunshine_,_ I thought sourly.

The ride was silent. Not a word was exchanged on the way to school.

But the students could certainly talk, especially when they saw me walk out of his car. Oh, gee, _Edward Cullen's car_. I rolled my eyes.

"_Why is _she_ driving with Edward?_" I heard Jessica ask Lauren, further away.

I just shook my head and went over to Alice.

"You have history period with Jasper," Alice said.

"What?" I asked wide-eyed.

"We all fixed our schedules so each one of us has at _least_ one period together," she explained.

"Thank you, that is very nice of you." _And unnecessary_.

"You might want to kiss Edward good-bye before we go to class, at least it will shut up the students," Jasper joked, no doubt feeling all the emotions around.

I cracked a smile. "No, it will just make them talk more."

"Ah, you might be right," he agreed and winked, causing me to laugh.

Alice kissed him before walking off and I turned my head a bit, meeting Edward's eyes. He was glaring, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead by now.

History, as well as my other periods before lunch were uneventful. It did make it better with company of course, but still, human lives, they were quite boring.

I walked alone to the lunch table and waved as I pulled up a bag with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said with a grin.

"So you decided to join us at last?" Rosalie asked amused.

"You should have seen her in history, Emmett. She practically bit the teacher's head off," Jasper chuckled, making Emmett's booming laughter fill the cafeteria.

I looked to Edward and raised a brow.

"Have you lost your ability to speak?" I asked.

"Certainly not," he grumbled and looked at my strawberries, curiously.

"Want one?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

He shook his head. I shrugged and muttered 'your loss' and popped one into my mouth. I chewed a bit and then noticed that they were all staring.

"Sooooooo," Emmett started. "When are you going to melt the ice?" he asked and wiggled his brows.

My eyes narrowed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded and hit him above the head.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing the spot she hit him.

I opened my mind and listened in on Edward's thoughts.

_If only…No, this is silly. I'm just confused, yes, that is right, confused. I can live with that. But that does not explain my need to _protect_. I want to protect them both more than anything…_

I cut off the connection, almost feeling rude. He wanted to protect me? Also Renesmee, however I sort of knew _that_ already. It did indeed warm my non-beating heart, but I could not shove it all away considering how he acted towards me. He was willing to see it as nothing but confused feelings.

"It will work out," Jasper said softly, a hand on my arm. I met his honey-brown eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Bella," Edward addressed me.

"Hm?"

"Class will start soon," he pointed out and got up.

With a sigh, I got up as well and followed him to biology. The hour was uneventful as we kept ignoring each other. Both inside their own minds. His with his thoughts, and I with mine.

I picked up Renesmee after school and was happy to know that it would be sunny the next day. Yay, no school.

The door rang a bit later in the evening that same day, and I felt groggy as I just had woken up from the sound. I rubbed my eyes, pulled my bathrobe on, and made my way to the front door.

I opened the door and froze.

All seven Cullens stood in front of me.

"Ehrm, can I help you?" I asked and pulled the robe a bit tighter around myself, making Emmett laugh as usual.

"May we come in?" Esme asked softly.

"Y-yeah sure," I stuttered and stepped aside.

They came in one by one and looked around curiously.

"Something wrong?" I finally asked.

"Not at all," Carlisle said.

"Then…?"

"Bella," Esme said softly. "We were thinking that since you're living here all alone with Renesmee it might get lonely for the two of you. So we talked it over and thought that you could move in with us, if you want to of course."

I was at loss for any words.

"Please, please, please!" Alice pleaded while jumping up and down in front of me, her hands folded.

Emmett was jumping with her, his grin wide and I felt the urge to roll my eyes again, but somehow I managed to keep that need at bay.

What was the question again? Oh, yeah, right…

"I don't know," I said slowly.

"Dear, I am aware it is completely up to you, but it would be lovely to have you living with us." _Oh, Esme. Way to make my heart melt_. _Why are you doing this to me?_

"But all my things are here, what am I going to do with it?"

"We can take most of it to our home and we can easily sell this house, Bella," Carlisle told me and smiled.

I looked at Edward. I figured that he would have the most say considering he was my mate, well he was not aware of that yet…I met his eyes, and he almost looked hopeful?

"Oh-kaay," I said slowly and smiled tiredly. "But may I please sleep until tomorrow, you kind of ruined my beauty sleep," I joked.

A brief moment of surprise passed them, but they easily collected themselves and nodded. Saying bye and disappearing through the woods.

Edward was hanging a bit left.

"Something wrong?" I asked once again.

"Is she ok?" he asked, referring to Renesmee.

"Mm, just sleeping," I answered while nodding.

A small crooked smile graced his lips and he disappeared through my door as well and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

**Any questions? **

**Hope you liked it : )**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the Saturday update! (which I thought I was going to make a weekly update, but you never know with me o.o)**_

_**Thanks you **_ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN _**and **_LanaLee1 _**for your reviews, it means a lot :)**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Bella's POV_

The next morning I was packing together with Alice and Rosalie. Renesmee was fairy excited that we were moving in with family.

Well dressed and packed we made our way back to the Cullen household.

We stepped foot inside and I took a deep breath. This I would have to get used to. I let go of Renesmee and she ran straight towards Edward who walked out of the living room. I flinched as she flung herself towards him. I was a bit worried of how he would react. However, I did not have to worry much. He caught her easily and twirled her once around. Then he held her while she proudly showed off her necklace and dress.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

I shook my head. It was no point in mixing in with them now.

Esme showed me to my room, it was on the opposite side of Edward's room, right above it, so to speak. I had my own bathroom, and Renesmee's room was connected to mine.

A low cough made me aware of another presence as I unpacked yet another box. I looked up just to meet Edward's green eyes. He was leaning against the frame of the door.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously back.

"With the Volturi," he pointed out.

"Oh. Well, I was the Queen before I turned my parents and uncles. It was either that or let them die," I muttered. "Then late 1800s I found Renesmee. To be honest, my life was quite miserable until I met her, she really lightened my days up," I said softly. "I saw my mate, in my future. Even if I could not see much of him, I already felt connected to him. It was as if I was blocking myself, so the time could come and I would leave it to fate…I might miss my family, but I do not want to go back with the first. I cannot…" I trailed off yet again, mainly talking aloud to myself.

"Who is 'he'?" Edward asked.

"I cannot say," I simply answered.

"Please," he pushed.

_Why must he be so charming?_

"Do you think I am dangerous?" I then asked. Rising from the floor.

"Why would you ask that?" he wondered.

"You push me away. You clearly do not like me, even if I did nothing to cause harm," I pointed out.

"You are Volturi," he started and sighed. "I guess I am just overprotective of my family," he then admitted and shrugged.

"You could still be a bit nicer," I grumbled.

A quiet chuckle and I looked away, biting my lip.

"The Queen of the Volturi is embarrassed?" he teased.

"No," I protested and glared at him.

He walked into the room and closed the distance between us.

_Too close_, my head whispered.

_But you want to taste those lips of his_.

_Shut it!_

His right index finger went under my chin and he tilted my head up.

My breathing stopped and I could only stare. Was I in a trance? If so, it had to be a first time for everything, right?

A crashing sound went through the house and it broke the connection. He turned and stormed down the stairs to check it out. With a heavy sigh, I sat down on the bed.

Why in hell did I pain myself like this? Why did I not just tell him?

"Papa," Renesmee said from downstairs. I froze. Great, just great…

* * *

I was inside Carlisle's office. Edward stood beside me, ever so confused.

"How can she be so attached to me without even knowing me?" Edward asked. I flinched.

"Edward, Renesmee is the only immortal child alive. To know what made her attached like this is beyond me. She has already made connections to the others, aunts, uncles, grandma and she calls me grandpa. Personally, we are delighted with it, but it is all up to you if you want to be her father figure or not."

I shifted my weight a bit.

"I feel connected to her in the strangest way. I _do_ want to be there for her, but it all feels like it's too soon," Edward admitted.

_No dropping the mate bond on him then,_ I thought with a wince. Carlisle noticed and his eyes softened.

_She's waited so long for him, and he is oblivious_, I heard Carlisle think and my eyes widened.

However, Edward seemed to not notice as he was busy thinking of Renesmee. I bit my lip again.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. Gaining my attention.

"Hm?"

"Is this ok by you?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. It is not like I can choose for her who she should see as a father. It is up to her," I admitted.

"Very well."

I briefly caught Edward staring at me from the corner of my eyes.

"There is something else, isn't it?" Edward asked.

I met Carlisle's eyes again. My eyes pleading.

"For now this is all, please leave it be, Edward," Carlisle said slowly.

"_Fine_," he muttered and turned on his heel, leaving the office.

"You deserve to have your mate, Bella. Which is why I saved him," Carlisle said lowly.

"He hates me. I cannot tell a male who hates me that we are mates," I whispered softly.

"You have waited so long for him. You deserve happiness," he pointed out.

I chuckled a bit dark. "Might deserve it, might not. I do not control fate I cannot control our actions. What does power matter when I cannot have the one thing I want most?"

Carlisle sighed. "Tell him. It is the only way."

I gave a brief nod and left the office.

On my way back to my room I heard giggling and curiously I crept closer to Edward's room. I peeked from the side, and I could see him tickling Renesmee. A beautiful smile graced his lips and his eyes were lighting up. She giggled and writhed a bit under him, but from that, she seemed content.

I swallowed heavily and took a step aside and then knocked on the door.

"Hey," I said with a low voice. "Is it ok if I steal Renesmee? She needs to bath," I said carefully.

"Not at all," he responded and picked her up, just to hand her over to me.

"Thank you," I said and without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek ever so quick. Then I hurried away and closed the door to my room behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door leading to my bathroom. I let go of Renesmee and started to fill the tub. I undressed and helped her, and when the tub was full enough I let the water soak us both, but I made sure that she was above water (even if we were vampires I was not soulless).

"How do you feel?" I asked her as I brushed through her long hair after drying it.

"Happy," she said softly.

I dressed her in a nightdress and barefooted she exited the bathroom, while a towel still only covered me I started to brush through my hair.

"Hey, Nessie," I heard Emmett say from somewhere in the house.

"Look, look," she said. I stopped brushing.

"That nightdress is absolutely adorable!" Alice gushed.

I shook my head and put the brush away.

"Knock knock." Edward's voice startled me and I almost dropped my towel.

"Edward!" I complained. Glad I could not blush.

His eyes widened and he turned.

"Oh, so you _do_ have the decency to turn away," I mocked.

"If you want me to watch, just tell me," he responded, back still turned. My eyes widened.

"I prefer if you exited my room altogether. I would very much like to dress and sleep," I pointed out.

And he actually had the nerve to turn and walk towards me.

"I do have powers, and I am not afraid to use them," I growled.

"But you see that as cheating," he pointed out.

"Not when on missions," I admitted with a smirk.

"I am not a mission, or am I?" he wondered.

I rolled my eyes and strode past him into my room, then I went behind the brown folding screen, lost the towel and put on a light blue nightie. It barely went over my butt, but it was _very_ comfy.

I peeked from the side and saw him lean against the doorframe again.

"Please leave."

"Why?"

"I'm going to bed."

"And?"

"I like to sleep in peace!"

"Mhmm…"

Not caring about my state of dress, I strode past him and into Renesmee's room. She was already sitting on her bed, waiting for me to tuck her in.

"Sleep well, love," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

It would be strange to not have her beside me. However, I _would_ manage.

"Night, mama," she said.

Edward looked at her and she stared at him. In the end he went over to her and kissed her left cheek. "Sleep well," he whispered and exited the room.

I left the door halfway open so she could find either of us if she got scared. Then I left my door halfway open as well, it gave me a strange assurance.

I laid down in bed under the blue sheets and turned a bit restless. I was not familiar with this at all. And I almost felt like _I needed_ Renesmee more than she needed me.

_Grow up._

_I am old. So I am _grown.

_Stop being such a baby then._

_I am not._

_Yes you are…_

"You seem deep in thought. Not sleepy?" Edward's voice rung through the room and I let the sheets cover my head.

"Go away," I growled.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said lightly

"Why can't you just watch Renesmee instead?" I asked, annoyed.

"She's already asleep."

"Oh, great," I muttered.

I heard him sigh and then his steps sounded through the room. The bed shifted and I stiffened. An arm snuck around me, above the sheets, but it strangely felt comforting.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just shut up and admit you do not like sleeping alone," he muttered.

"I always have Renesmee with me," I defended.

"Admit it."

I uncovered my face.

"_Fine_. I am uncomfortable sleeping alone. Better?"

"Just a bit." There was a minute of silence. "Sleep," he then whispered.

Strangely enough, I did just that.

* * *

**Any questions?**

**Hope you liked it : )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I could not wait anymore, therefore yet another update! R&amp;R!**_

_**Thank you **_ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN _**for your review ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_3__rd__ person POV_

Edward was watching her as she slept through the night. It was strange to see a vampire sleep he had to admit that. Though at the same time it was something comforting by just listening to her breathing. There was no heartbeat, but in the moment it almost felt like their hearts were one.

The feeling was something that confused Edward a lot. She had been alive for thousands of years; still he wanted to be the one to protect her, even if she was more than capable to protect herself. Then it was the bond that he felt between Bella, Renesmee and himself. It did indeed confuse him.

Eventually as the night ticked by, Bella was barely covered by her duvet. Her nightie barely covering her as well and a look told him that she was not using underwear. His eyes widened and he looked away. Pretty sure that if he could blush, he would have. He pulled his arm back and laid on his back, looking up. Wondering, how would it be to sleep again?

Movement from within Renesmee's room made him aware of his surroundings again and he hurried into her room, not thinking of Bella.

She was sitting, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

All she did was looking at him, then she stretched her hand out, he leaned in and her palm rested on his cheek. He saw an image of Bella. An older Renesmee looking into a mirror. Then Bella faded, and Renesmee stood there all alone.

"Nightmare. You're afraid that your mother will fade," he stated.

Renesmee nodded. She knew within that her growing had started. She would age up to the age of twenty-five due to her mother's power. The aging process starting when she found her mate, and Renesmee's father – vampire father. She would grow slowly. Aging for a normal child was one year at a time, but Renesmee would reach one year in growth after two years, 24 months.

Her vampire mind made her smart for a four year old, at the same time she had been alive since the 1800s. She was in theory older then her father, but at the same time, she was a child at heart.

She hugged him close. Keeping a firm grip around his neck, and then he lifted her up. She gave a tiny squeal to show him that she approved and giggled.

"You are wrapping anyone you meet around your pinkie. It is hard not to love you," Edward said as he walked with her over to the window. The sun was rising and the open curtain made them both sparkle.

"Pretty," she said with her childish voice.

Edward chuckled. "I guess so."

A quiet cough made them aware of a third presence. Bella stood by the door, watching them both, covering her body with a bathrobe.

"Good morning," she said and fought the temptation to raise an eyebrow.

"Morning." It sounded forced, Edward realized and let go of Renesmee who skipped over to her mother, hugging her. Then she touched her cheek.

"So it has started then," Bella stated, her brown eyes filled with worry.

Renesmee nodded.

"What has started?" Edward wondered.

"Her aging process. My power's made it so that when she found a vampire father her aging would start," she explained, leaving out the mate part.

Renesmee was frowning, and Edward picked up from her thoughts that her mother had not said everything, but she was quickly distracted and he did not get to know more.

"Oh, how old will she…"

"Twenty-five. Well, she will look about twenty-five. At least she will be able to live a somewhat 'normal' life later on. But her aging process is slow."

"Oh."

"Nessie!" Esme called from the kitchen in the house. "Come eat!"

Renesmee hurried down the stairs without taking notice of her mother and father, they were left staring at each other.

"I have a feeling you left something out," Edward stated.

"Maybe," Bella admitted and turned so she could go back to her room.

"Tell me," he demanded. His change in mood again making its presence.

Bella's eyes narrowed. This male was really getting on her nerves, even if he was her mate. "I do not have to answer to you," she hissed and stormed into the bathroom. Leaving him standing.

* * *

It quickly clouded over and the 'kids' left for school while Renesmee stayed home with Esme. School was pretty unentertaining for all the six vampires and they all returned home, feeling a bit gloomy. The tension between Bella and Edward was clear.

Bella found herself in the garden a bit later. She had a feeling that _something_ was going to happen. She sat cross-legged on the ground when Alice and Rose joined her.

The steps could be heard long before they arrived and Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a female asked.

Bella easily recognized them as witches and stood up to protect her friends.

"Who are you?" Bella asked followed by a quiet growl.

"Oh, how rude of us. I am Alana, this is my sisters Beauty and Janice," the female that had spoken first introduced.

"We are not happy with you, Isabella. So far you have killed all our friends, that is not beautiful at all," Beauty said. Her cat-like eyes gleaming.

"Excuse me? The only witches I have killed were _evil_."

"Still our friends," Janice pointed out.

"And we have come here to fight," Alana said with a childish voice.

_This is not good. Witches working together can mean absolute death for a vampire, I need to stall them_, Bella thought.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The three sisters looked confused for a moment until Beauty muttered, "What?"

"What do you want? I mean, you must clearly want _something_," Bella said and shrugged.

The sisters looked at each other.

"Hmm…well, I guess we could let it be if you turned every mythical being on earth back to humans, using your powers of course, which will mean you will lose them all except your mental shield which is a part of you," Alana said.

Bella met Rosalie's blue eyes, they were wide and fear reflected in them. "You can do that?" she wondered.

She nodded.

"Don't do it, Bella," Alice whispered.

Janice had summoned a ball of fire, Beauty was surrounded by vines ready to attack and Alana was building up a storm. If not many human lives were going to be lost Bella knew she had to do it.

"Very well, I will do this to protect my people," she said calm.

The three witches nodded satisfied and their elements were pulled back.

Bella wrapped her physical shield around her family in Forks, as well as she made a small portal to Volterra where she cloaked her family as well. The portal was tiny and well hidden from sight and the witches.

"I, Isabella, Queen of the Volturi am using my powers – therefore releasing them – to return all wizards, witches, fairies, mermaids, werewolves, shape shifters, trolls, dwarfs and every vampire back to humans. No powers and they cannot be turned again. So is my will!" There was a quiet breeze that went through the trees and you could literally see it surround the witches. When Bella knew they were powerless she sent fire their way and they burned as she passed out.

Rose and Alice hurried to her side and watched the sisters disappear into blue smoke. They carried her inside and laid her on the couch in the living room.

The rest of the family was quick to gather.

Edward felt strange as he watched Bella's unconscious form. It was as if he could see the powers seep out of her, disappearing, however he still had no access to her mind.

Renesmee touched his cheek, worried. _Will she be ok?_ she asked through her hand.

"I don't know," Edward said honestly.

Emmett decided it would be fun to poke her and kept doing as such. "Bella!" he called. "Are you in there?"

The slap made a loud sound compared to the quiet of the room. "Idiot," Rose muttered. "Be nice," she hissed.

"Sorry," he said and sulked a bit.

"She will wake up, soon," Alice said. "When her physical shield left, it gave me access to her future."

"I can feel her emotions now," Jasper said and frowned. "She's alive that's for sure, but right now she is asleep."

"I've never seen anything similar," Carlisle muttered astonished.

"She gave up her powers to save us," Rose muttered. "For some reason she knew she could not win against three witches, why? I have no idea."

"But her mental shield would stay with her," Alice explained.

"My question though is, how are we still vampires?" Rose wondered.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Simple." Bella's quiet voice made them all turn their attention to her and they were all surprised as she carefully sat up. "Before I did as they said I pulled my physical shield around you as well as my family in Volterra. Meaning we would stay vampires. Right now I am sure we are the only mythical beings alive," she explained. She took a hand to her head. "Ouch, I never knew a vampire could get a headache. Must be a first for everything," she muttered.

The others chuckled while Renesmee jumped into her mother's arms. Then she hugged her close.

"You cannot leave me," she whispered and pouted.

"I won't," Bella said a bit shocked, and then ruffled her hair.

Alice froze. She was staring into nothing, then she saw her. The coffin, the funeral. Renesmee was looking to be around 12 or 13 years. A very _human_ Bella met them again.

"What's going on?" Bella asked when she noticed Edward and Alice's expressions.

"Tell me you're not planning to die," Edward said a bit harsh.

"Why would I do that?" Bella asked, getting annoyed.

"My vision. You were human Bella. _Reborn._ You died and came back, Renesmee was older as well," Alice explained.

"Erm…I'm not sure," Bella said slowly.

"I think you all should stop going to school, we pretend to move to keep an eye on Bella," Carlisle spoke up. "This decision is final, if someone is threatening Bella…" He gave her a long look and sighed. "I could not live with myself if I let you die."

The other Cullens nodded in agreement.

In the middle of the night, Bella made the call to her parents. She asked them if everything was alright and if they still were the same. They were, but the guard had suddenly turned human. Bella frowned. That was not supposed to happen. Neither were they able to change them back. So she told them about her encounter with the witches and that she was now living with the Cullen family. That Edward was Renesmee's father and her mate, though that relationship, well…still working on it.

"You have waited so long," Sulpicia said, a bit concerned.

"I know, mother. But it's kind of difficult to build a relationship with a male like him," Bella whined.

"Male like him," Aro said and snorted.

"Great, dad. Way to make me want to talk about it."

"We're just worried about you. And this Alice's vision, it is a matter of concern."

"I know, mom. However, you should know I'm safe, and if this is an after effect from my powers, well, then that is _my_ mistake. And no one can save me from myself."

"Be careful," Sulpicia said. "And do not hesitate to call more."

"Come visit soon," was all Aro said.

The call ended with a _click_.

* * *

**Any questions?**

**Hope you liked it : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I obviously could not wait again with another update...Sorry for those that wants weekly, but I hope that for many almost every day is better ;) R&amp;R!_**

**_Thank you _**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN **_for your review :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_3__rd__ person POV_

The Cullen household was on edge. They could all see the changes within Bella. She was nearly stuck to her bed like a sick human, and it almost made Aro demand her back to Volterra with those news. However, Carlisle calmly explained that it would not be a good idea to move her in such a state.

Her bones were slowly rotting inside her and her skin was getting weaker, making her _almost_ human. Blood did nothing for her, and Renesmee was barely allowed to be near her. Not Edward stopping her, but Carlisle. Too strong of a hug could simply crush her.

Edward was not sure how to feel about the situation. He was assisting Carlisle at all times, but at the same time keeping close to Renesmee. He was worried about her, she barely played with her toys anymore, and she did not smile as much. In his heart, he knew that for her, her dream was becoming reality. She was going to lose her mother.

What would he lose? He wondered. He barely knew her, but at the same time, it was when he questioned his feelings. He was not blind. Jasper had more than once showed him that he felt a mating bond towards the female. However, he could not bring himself to say anything about the matter. Bella was grumpy and she would barely talk to him now. If anything it was when they argued a bit.

_You got it bad__,_ Emmett thought to him.

Edward rolled his eyes and stepped inside Bella's room, yet again.

She barely turned her head to look at him, she rolled her eyes, and kept looking straight instead.

"Hello to you too," Edward said and cracked a small smile.

She did not respond. Just a quiet grumble in her chest made him understand that she was not really interested to talk.

"Help me out a bit," he suggested.

She opened her lips, they moved, but no sound came out. Both their eyes widened.

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

Carlisle rushed into the room, looking worried. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Bella, try speaking again," Edward told her.

Her lips moved again and still there was no sound. Tears started to fall from her eyes and her face was masked with a blank look.

"Tears," Carlisle said surprised.

"She lost her voice as well," Edward pointed out.

_I know, son. _Carlisle's thought was loud and clear.

_She's slipping away!_ Alice yelled in her mind.

_I can barely feel her emotions anymore. I know she is frustrated, sad and angry._

_Poor Renesmee, she deserves to see her mother_, Esme thought concerned.

"Esme, bring Renesmee here please," Edward said with a normal voice.

Carlisle frowned. _Edward, this is not something she should see._

"I know, but it's her mother, and if she's leaving us, she deserves to say goodbye," Edward pointed out.

Rosalie appeared together with Emmett. Both thoughts were filled with worry for their family member.

Bella could no longer keep her mask and she frowned. She felt _very_ weak, and she had no idea what to do. She could not even speak! She turned and met Edward's eyes. _Mind reader_, she thought. It took a lot of effort, but she kept her gaze locked with his. Then she used a lot of strength to remove her shield enough to communicate with him.

_I'm sorry,_ she started in her head. _I'm sorry I was not strong enough. But if Alice is right, I will come back. If I remember? I do not know. Please take care of Renesmee and love her. Remind her of the good times. Make her think of our time in the castle, it might help. I cannot express my gratitude enough. You have all done so much for me. No matter how _our_ relationship has turned out though, it was still nice knowing you. I might not have been the nicest, but neither were you. I told you I once saw my mate in the future, and it might be wrong and cruel of me to share this with you now_, she thought. Then she opened her mind to the memory of her vision that time. Then the memory of when she met him in the cafeteria and recognized him. She knew he was her mate.

Edward could only gape in shock as the shield fell back into place. She _knew_. She knew all along, and she never said a word. _Why?_ Why had she not told him?

_Maybe because you were being rude?_ a quiet voice told him. _And somehow you still managed to work on it, even if you were not that _aware_,_ it continued.

He rushed over to her bed and she took a shaky breath.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, repeating his thoughts. His voice nearly broke.

_Told you so_, Jasper's voice rung in his head.

_You both were very stubborn_, Alice thought to him.

_It burns, doesn't it?_ Rosalie wondered.

Renesmee sat on the bed beside Bella. Tears fell from her as well as her mother. She let her palm rest against her forehead. _I love you,_ she told her.

She waited for a response, but the response was in her eyes. Her lips moved the words, but it was her eyes that said it all.

Renesmee sniffed and pulled her hand back, Bella did not move. Then she closed her eyes and did not open them again.

Edward picked Renesmee off the bed and held her in his arms. He would keep her safe and protect her. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow as he watched his dead mate. How could he have been so stubborn? Why had he let it go like this? At least they could have parted on better terms.

_And somehow it was on better terms_, his mind told him.

* * *

The Queen was dead. It was all know through the former vampire race. The few vampires left had to live with it, and they waited. They _would_ wait for her return.

The Cullen family moved in for a short period to Volterra, not knowing that when Bella's soul left her body, it drifted to a child that was supposed to be dead when born. In Forks hospital. To Renee and Charlie Swan. Their daughter miraculously started breathing again, yes it was a miracle. One that only Bella could pull off.

After living in Volterra for about five years, they left to live in Denali. Alice tried to look for Bella, but for some reason she was not able to see her. She was certain she had been born, but she was blind when it came to looking. As if an outside source was messing with her visions.

Neither did any of them know that triplet sisters had been born right after Bella, back to the world, and they were out for revenge.

The Cullens stayed in Denali eleven years before they found it safe to move back to Forks. To their astonishment, no one there recognized them at all. As if Bella's powers had something to do with that as well. They could easily blend into the lives of the humans. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward back to High School, while Renesmee stayed home-schooled with Esme. Alice had had a vision of Bella. She _would_ attend Forks high. When? Not certain, but she had the feeling that it would be _soon_.

Bella Swan made a decision. She would move to Forks. When her mom remarried, she finally had an excuse to move from Arizona and to Forks to live with her father. She loved the cold and the rain much more than the heat – which was strange in her mother's eyes – and she had wanted to live there for a long time. But due to Renee's carefree nature she had stayed to watch over her parent for many years. Hopefully Phil could keep her in check and watch over her now.

She met with her father at the airport and hugged him – not being able to shake off the feeling of that her parents were still strangers in her eyes. She had never really thought much about it, but the older she turned, the stronger the feeling got and the shyer she acted around them.

She had a fierce personality when not in their presence, but as fast as either of them were around, her demeanor changed.

She went to bed that night with a heavy heart. Moving to Forks would prove to be interesting, but the dream that followed would be the strangest of all.

_She was hugging a young girl with bronze colored hair and brown eyes (like hers). She looked to be between four and six years old and she kept calling her 'mama'. In return she smiled and played with her child. Her head was held high and she was proud of who she was. A man walked in and she looked up…_

She awoke with a start. The only thing she had been able to make out before waking up was his hair. The same color the child had. Her right hand went to her head and she groaned. What in the world had she been dreaming about to give her such a headache?

She sighed and flung herself back again, hitting her head on the wall behind her.

"Ouch," she muttered and rubbed the spot. Then she made herself comfortable and turned towards her alarm. 6 a.m. it said. Bella groaned and she figured out she might as well get up.

She took a quick shower and made a yummy breakfast. For some reason she _always_ craved strawberries. Her lunch consisted of a salad topped with them and she licked her lips.

"Hmm…perfect," she mumbled to herself as she closed the lid on the box.

Charlie had come down in the middle of her breakfast making and looked at her surprised. He who always believed Bella to be a heavy sleeper.

Then he noticed the extra box filled with food.

"Are you really eating all this?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Nu-uh. That box is your lunch," she said and pointed to it.

His eyes widened for a brief moment, but his expression was soft. "Thanks kid," he said as he made his way to the door.

"I'll make dinner," Bella called as he closed the door behind him.

After getting ready and brushing through her hair she felt ready to go to school. She got into the truck Charlie had bought to her as a welcome home present and made her way.

"This is the loudest piece of metal I've ever driven," she grumbled as she parked by the office. Nevertheless, the gesture from Charlie was sweet and she really appreciated it.

The office was not a busy place, and as she received her schedule, a map and a slip for the teachers to sign, a sense of déjà vu went through her.

Shaking her head, she made her way back to her truck so she could park closer to the school. It was one thing that she loved the weather in Forks, but it was an entirely different thing to get soaked through your clothes.

She met some _over-friendly_ people and tried to ignore them as much as possible. Then when lunch came yet another sense of déjà vu went through her.

_Really?_ She thought annoyed as she sat down at a table that was free. Then after taking her lunch up, she noticed them. And they were all staring her way.

_Crap!_

* * *

**I can only say: hope you liked it :) **

**(any questions?)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yet a new chapter :) R&amp;R! ;)**_

**_Thank you _**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN **_and _**Matthias Stormcrow **_for your reviews :D And to _**Debbie Hicks (Guest) **_I must admit I am a bit confused where it concerns your review, but thanks anyway._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_3__rd__ person POV_

Edward knew something had changed the minute he saw her. The news of a new student by the name of Bella Swan had travelled fast. The image of the girl through the students' minds. She was _back_. And she was human. Most likely with no idea of who they were at all.

His head was up and he noticed her looking their way, and then that his siblings were doing the same.

_Bella!_ rang through their minds. The shock clear, the surprise great and the echo of loss running through all five of them.

_Bella_, Edward thought a bit sadly. She looked lonely there she sat with her lunch. She was not the same vampire Queen anymore.

He had seen in many minds that Bella avoided the students that tried to approach her and at least that was not all too strange. But she was seen with a smile that Edward easily could tell was fake.

Jasper noticed Edward's frown and read more into his emotions and then took another look at Bella. Her lunch was finished and she was back at looking at them.

"Why is she staring?" Emmett asked. "Why does she not come and say 'hi'?" he wondered.

"She's shy," Rosalie pointed out, looking over at the human.

"Her emotions…she's confused, a sense of familiarity, love…hm…"

"Jasper," Edward warned.

"What? Bella helped Alice and me years ago. If it had not been for her I would most likely not be the same person as I am now. I just wanted to calm her down a bit." Jasper shrugged.

"Jasper is right, Edward. It's not like it helps that you're practically glaring at her," Alice muttered.

"I'm not glaring," he hissed in response.

"Sooo glaring," Emmett teased followed by quiet laughter.

"I'm going to talk to her," Rose said and arose from her chair.

"Rose," Alice said and rested her left hand on Rose's right arm. "Do not say too much so you scare her away. I've seen many possibilities already."

Rosalie gave a firm nod and made her way to Bella's table.

"May I sit?" she asked with a careful smile.

"Uhm…sure," Bella said slowly. A bit taken aback by her beauty.

"I'm Rosalie, but you may call me Rose," she said.

"Bella," Bella muttered.

"I know," Rosalie responded and smiled.

"Not to seem rude, but are you a supermodel or something?" Bella asked without thinking, immediately blushing.

_Sweet,_ Emmett thought when he noticed. _She's a blusher!_ He then met Edward's eyes as he was glaring at him and a low growling sound could be heard for vampire ears.

"Emmett," Edward hissed lowly.

Rosalie laughed. "No, I'm not. But thank you for the compliment."

Bella and Rose did not have time to exchange more words than 'see you' when the bell rang. Both going their separate ways. Bella rushing towards biology and Rose to walk with Emmett.

Bella walked into biology, the sense of familiarity growing stronger and stronger as she saw the boy that had been sitting on Rosalie's table. Mr. Banner directed her to the seat beside him. Apparently his name was Edward and he kept looking at her throughout the class. She tried to ignore it, but his gaze practically burned through her head.

_What is his problem?_ she thought and moved her hair a bit so it shielded her face.

Finally the bell rang and she practically sprinted out of class and towards gym. Not that gym was her favorite subject, but she rather avoid the staring Edward. He had not even said a word all through class!

"Bella Swan I assume," the coach said. "You may partner up with Emmett over there."

Bella looked over at the guy she had seen together with Rosalie. Wow, he was _really_ huge, and sort of scary. However, she quickly learnt that he was a big softy and a goofball.

"Tell me, Emmett. You're a senior, but have gym with the juniors. May I ask why?" Bella asked and got a grin in response.

"I failed last year. So I have to take gym for both junior and senior class," he said, almost a bit proud.

"Uhm…ok." She really was not sure of how to respond to that. He really did not mind.

"How come you're so clumsy?" Emmett asked aloud. He did not mean for her to hear it, but the slip was too late to take back.

"Eh, gained my clumsiness from my father's side for some reason. Which is why I suck in gym but rule in all other subjects."

Emmett raised a brow. "Really?"

Bella blushed as she noticed what she had said. "I seem to know it all. Not to sound weird. But like I've always had the information in my head. I don't even have to open a text book to read for tests. I just know the answer when I see the question," she explained.

"Awesome."

_Only Emmett would see it as such_, Bella thought. _Usually it makes me a freak to normal people. Meh, then again what is normal?_

After class Bella grimaced as she started the truck and gained a lot of stares, even the Cullens. She wanted to hide behind the wheel when she noticed Edward from biology stare as well.

She made her way back home in one piece and prepared dinner for Charlie, finished homework within no time. When he was back from work she decided to ask him about the Cullens.

"The Cullen family is great. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted six kids-"

"Six?" I had not noticed six in the cafeteria.

"The youngest is being homeschooled. Anyway, ever since he started at the hospital a lot of lives has been saved. The kids does not create any problems either. Then whenever it is sunny, the doctor and his wife take them camping and hiking…"

He seemed to get lost in thought and Bella thought it over. _So strange_.

After cleaning the dishes, she made her way to her room and got ready for bed. Just hoping that she would not wake up as early the next day. However, she was in for a surprise.

* * *

Edward sat outside her window with Renesmee. She was thirteen now and she was curiously creeping closer to the window.

"Is that mom?" she asked the sleeping figure.

"Yeah," Edward muttered.

"She looks so different," she pointed out.

"She is a bit different as well. Because she's human now, also she does not remember us," he admitted sadly.

"Oh." Tears gathered in the corner of Nessie's eyes and she wiped them quickly. "I want mama back," she then whispered.

"Me too." _You have no idea_.

He sent Nessie home and entered the room quickly and quietly. Even though he was fast, nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

Bella's door started to open and he jumped into her closet. Charlie came walking in and put on the small lamp by her bed. His frown was deep and Edward held his breath.

"You sleep like the dead, kid," Charlie said quietly. "I always have to check that you're ok, I know your mother did as well."

Edward decided to look into Charlie's mind and the images was vivid. The memory so clear. Charlie was holding a dead baby one moment, and the next she suddenly pulled a deep breath and her heart started up.

"You were so tiny, and I was afraid you would disappear again. I have a feeling you will leave us soon, and with that I mean your mom and me." He sighed. "You have always been different and never really fit completely in. I'm not saying it won't hurt when you leave, but I will stay strong because I got a second chance with my baby girl." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He looked to the window and noticed that it was open. He went over and closed it tight, and then he made his way to his own room.

Knowing it was safe Edward came out of his hiding place. The light was still on, and to be honest he could not say that he wasn't touched. Charlie was a man that truly loved his daughter. In his mind he had seen he nearly worshipped the ground she walked on. When Renee had left him, Bella was the one that kept his days bright and the one who kept him alive after the loss of a wife.

Edward swallowed heavily and caressed her face. She seemed to press herself against his hand without her even noticing and a smile graced his lips.

He pulled back and exited through the window, but made sure to close it behind him. He ran home.

"Papa and mama will be together soon," Renesmee told Rosalie confidently when Edward entered the house.

"Sure they will," Rosalie responded, not so sure at all.

Renesmee nodded happily and kissed her father's cheek before running off to bed. Edward smiled softly.

"I don't know what I would have done without her," he said quietly, mainly to himself.

"You would probably had tried to kill yourself somehow," Jasper muttered, knowing his brother well.

"Then it is a good thing you had her while waiting for Bella, at least you got to bond with her," Rose said softly.

Alice came bouncing through the door.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Emmett boomed.

Alice stuck her tongue out. "I have _seen _it!" she said happily. "The wedding! Oh I can't wait! I need to prepare, the dress, the flowers-"

She was on her way to walk up the stairs when Rosalie reached after the pixie, caught her arm, and dragged her back. "What wedding?"

"Edward and Bella's wedding!"

Edward frowned.

"I doubt they have made any decisions about weddings yet," Jasper pointed out.

"But this is _so clear_! The clearest vision I have ever had. They're going to marry no matter what happens, yay!"

"And the beast is unleashed," Emmett muttered.

"We're not even together Alice, neither were we before she _died_," Edward hissed and made his way to leave. He needed to clear his head.

Alice frowned. "It's going to happen, whether you like it or not. You're mates, accept it!"

Jasper nodded a bit to himself. "The part with accept the mate I must agree with."

"It's time to make your move, bro."

Rosalie hit him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're being an idiot again…"

"You're kidding me."

"No, I am not. Now, _behave_."

"I'll see you later. I need to run," Edward said and with that he disappeared through the front door again.

He ran as fast as his legs could bear and he did not stop. Then when he was on his way back he stopped by his favorite meadow. He collapsed and landed on his knees and hands. He supported himself as sobs wracked through his body. She was back.

She really was back.

* * *

**Any questions?**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks to _**Lily love 12 (Guest) **_and _**Matthias Stormcrow _**for your reviews, really appreciate it :)**_

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Bella's POV_

I quickly realized that fellow humans were mainly annoying. The only ones I could actually care about was the Cullen family. Well, the ones I had met. And not because I was shallow, but somehow I fit better with them. I simply could not explain it, but they all felt like family to me. Em and Jazz were like brothers. Alice and Rose like sisters. Then we had Edward, where to place him? He was certainly not a father, brother or even uncle. I simply did not know how to place him. Did I experience my first crush?

Then it was the part that they were different. The only thing human about them was their eyes, nevertheless it did not make me stay away as I bonded with them, especially Rose. She did not try to drag me off to shopping at every chance like Alice tried to. Even Edward had started to talk to me. Even if it usually consisted of, hello, how are you? I would answer that I was fine then be polite and ask him back, he would say he was fine and then get lost in his own thoughts again.

The change started about a month after I had returned to Forks. I sat by the Cullen table at lunch and Edward was the only one that showed up.

"Where's your siblings?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice is in Seattle for an extended shopping trip. Jasper is sick and Emmett is looking for a part-time job," Edward answered as he sat down.

I had a feeling a lied, but I did not call him out of it. Instead I simply raised a brow and continued eating my food. After a minute he stole a strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine," I complained and pouted.

He chuckled in response. "Do you want it back?" he then asked.

"N-no way!" I stuttered.

He shrugged in response and then snuck another strawberry away from me. I glared at him.

"No fair. You're so fast that I barely have time to react," I complain while crossing my arms.

"You're just the one being slow."

"Pfft, yeah right."

His enchanting green eyes met mine and my heart started beating faster. His crooked smile wanted me to pull closer, and I really had to work to resist the temptation.

"I need to tell you something," he then admitted.

"Oh, really?" I asked and tried to lean back a bit more on my chair.

"After school," he then added as the bell rang.

So here I stood waiting for him by my car. He did not disappoint. He motioned for me to follow him and we ended up behind the school where no students or teachers could see/hear us.

"So?" I pressed.

"This is not going to be easy," I heard him mutter.

"Please do go on." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, my family and I…we're vampires."

I blinked. _Huh?_ Vampires, really? I snorted.

"Yeah right. And I'm a fairy."

This time it was his time to roll his eyes and then suddenly he was gone. Just to appear behind me and breathe down my neck. Startled I jumped and turned, but he was gone again. He appeared in front of me.

"I am _much _faster than you. _Stronger_ than you," he said.

"Wait, prove that," I said, a bit in shock.

He walked over to quite the solid tree, looked around and then pulled it up by its roots. Then placing it back so it could fall over by itself. I gaped.

"I can read minds, but not yours. My sight is better than any humans, my hearing is better, sense of smell. I drink blood-"

I cut him off. "But I have seen you eat human food."

"When our bloodlust was removed it made it possible to feed on human food as well, but only your favorite foods. The Queen made it so," he explained, coming closer.

Why am I not running? Don't ask me, probably still in shock.

"Queen?" I wondered.

"Bella, our Queen died to protect us. But she was reborn. She's human," he stated.

"Does she go to this school?" I wondered.

The frustration on his face was not to miss. "You're really acting blonde to be so smart as you are," he accused.

"Well, I might still be in shock. I mean, you are a vampire. I just witnessed super speed _and_ strength."

"You're still not running," he pointed out.

"Why would I run?" _'Cause I kinda like you, but that's a secret_.

"Bella, _you're_ the Queen. Queen of the Volturi to be precise."

"Eh?"

"You died, but you came back. You have a daughter and a family that _loves _you," he said, voice turning softer with each word.

"I. Have. A. Daughter?" I asked slowly.

"Her name is Renesmee."

Renesmee. _Yes_, that name seemed to ring a bell somewhere in my head.

"Aro Volturi is your biologically father from before and Sulpicia your mother. You were Queen before they were changed. You had a lot of powers, and you did a lot of amazing things that Carlisle told me about."

_Aro, Marcus and Caius,_ I thought. I shook my head. Where had that come from?

"My biggest mistake though was how I acted towards you before you died," he said quietly. Standing right in front of me. Our eyes glued to each other. "You told me we were mates, and you had waited a long time for me, but still you never really told me before you were about to die. It pained me, because _I love you_."

He closed the distance between us and our lips met and as he held around me it was like a closed part of my head opened and the memories rushed back to me.

I _remembered_. I remembered _everything_. And not thinking I pushed against Edward to deepen the kiss. I felt tears trail down my cheeks. Never had I felt so happy to realize who I was (and am).

He pulled apart so I could breathe and I did. I took a deep shaky breath.

"I remember," I said, almost choking with all the emotion that welled up inside me.

"I'm glad," he whispered and hugged me. His strong arms giving me comfort.

I do not know how long we stood there, but eventually Edward reminded me that I had to get home to Charlie.

_Charlie_.

How could I leave him? After all, he and Renee were the ones that made sure I had been fed and had clothing (even though my time with Renee I was the one that cooked and paid the bills, bought what we needed…) and a roof over my head.

I cooked him dinner and through his eyes I could see that he saw the change within me as well.

"Bella," he started as I picked up the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Something is going on, am I right?"

I froze.

"I'm not blind. You have always been special. Meant for great things, just not this life, am I right?"

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"I always had the feeling. I knew that someday you would leave. But I rather say goodbye so you know. I will always love you." His voice was gruff and I looked down.

"Would you believe me if I said I was a Queen?"

"Queen?" he asked.

"Queen of vampires, to be exact."

"Why not?" He sat down on the chair again and I smiled apologetically.

"I just got my memories back of my previous life. I died, but my soul found a soulless body. Which is how I was reborn. But right now I am very much human. There is barely any vampires left. My previous family…" I bit my lip. "…and the Cullen family."

His eyes widened. "The Cullen family are vampires? All of them?" I nodded.

"We drink…er…_they_ drink animal blood as well as eating human food, both works," I explained and shrugged.

"This is a lot of information in such a short amount of time," Charlie grumbled.

"I am sorry Charlie. I do not wish to pain you, neither Renee. However, I do have a child and a mate that needs me. When the time is right I will have to leave," I said softly.

"Y-you have a child?"

"Hm-yes. She should be looking about thirteen now. Her name is Renesmee." A smile graced my lips as I thought about her. Wondering how she would be now.

"M-may I see her?"

My head tilted to the side. "You really want to?" I asked.

"Your soul might be older than mine-"

"Far over three thousand years."

"-but I still had a part in raising you this time around, and I still see you as my child. Which means I am also a grandfather now."

I giggled a bit at his expression. _Thank you, Charlie. You are making this easier for the both of us_.

The doorbell rang and curious I made my way to open.

"Edward?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Alice said it was best I came over, I brought Renesmee," he said and stepped a bit to the side. "Now remember to be careful with her," Edward then mumbled.

Renesmee came into view and she hurriedly hugged me. "Mama!" she squealed and my eyes started to water.

"Hello my star," I said and let go. "Thank you," I then added, meeting Edward's eyes.

"I could not keep her away from you anymore."

Renesmee nodded in agreement.

Clearing his throat he made his presence known and I turned to my father, er…Charlie. Was going to have to get used to having my memories.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said.

"Edward."

I looked between them.

"Uhm…Charlie, this is Renesmee," I said and gave her a little push towards him.

His gaze travelled from Edward to her and then to me, to her, to me, to Edward, to her and then stayed there. "She sure looks like the both of you," he commented.

I nodded in agreement.

"Did you…?"

I started to laugh. "No, she was created by a vampire a long long time ago. I found her."

"Oh." A blush formed on his cheeks and I grinned. I wasn't the only one.

Renesmee stepped forward and greeted Charlie politely, his heart practically melted on sight. Within seconds, she had him wrapped around her fingers. She was hard not to love.

"You may come in as well, Edward," I said and gestured for him to come inside.

"Thank you," he muttered and watched Charlie and Renesmee interact with curious eyes. "Why did you tell him?"

"About vampires? I'm the Queen, I can decide that." I stuck my tongue out. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I just thought it best," I then added with a sigh.

His fingers intertwined with mine and I smiled softly.

However, to keep up appearances Edward could not stay long. He took Renesmee with him with a promise that he would visit again with her, much to Charlie's satisfaction.

As I laid in bed, I was wondering and I let my thoughts wander. How would I be able to turn? Who could actually bite me with success so I would become a vampire again? It would be nice to know. Nice to not go through unnecessary pain with fail.

_The most logical choice would be Edward, unless Carlisle stored some of my venom before I died._

Note to myself:_ Ask Carlisle about it._

Then as I drifted off to sleep I heard the window open. Arms sneaked around me and the familiar embrace made me feel safe as I fell. Waiting for morning to catch up so I would be awake again.

Only dreams could make the difference until then and I _did_ dream.

_Where am I? I wondered as I kept walking around, blinded. Everything was _white_ except me. Sure my skin was pale, but I was the one with colors. I kept on walking but I froze when I saw them._

_Janice, Beauty and Alana. They were smirking and I certainly did not like it._

"_Did you think you were the only one to be reborn?" Alana sneered._

"_I could always hope," I muttered._

"_We're coming for you," Janice threatened._

"_Blood is beautiful. Your death will mean true beauty." _

_Of all the things…what Beauty said was the most disgusting. However, I had not much time to dwell as I felt myself being pulled back to the land of the living again._

I took a deep breath when opening my eyes and they met with worried emerald green.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_3__rd__ person POV_

Two months had passed and Bella and Edward's relationship had really developed. Much to Charlie's dismay, no matter how much he loved having Renesmee visit.

Ever so slowly they were all saying farewell, however Bella's life really came to a change when she returned home from school a sunny day.

The Cullens had not been to school for obvious reasons and she could not wait to meet up with Edward a bit later.

"Charlie! I'm home!" Bella yelled as she stepped inside. Today had been his day off.

Frowning she went into the living room. He was not to be found. She pulled up her phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward-" She froze when she came into the kitchen.

The blood was still making a puddle on the floor, spreading it. Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth a sob escaping her.

"Bella!" Edward called from the other side of the line. "What's going on?"

"Charlie," she whispered.

He hung up, called 911, and then ran to Bella's home. She was standing with the phone against her ear, staring at his dead body.

"Bella, love," he said softly.

He carefully took away her phone as sirens sounded outside the home. He pushed her aside and dragged her into the living room. He put her on his lap.

"I know this must be a great shock to you-"

"That's not it," she said harshly. Her fists clenching. "He was not meant to die. He has been nothing but kind. The witches are alive. This is their warning."

"What?" Edward whispered a bit confused.

"They came to me in a dream a while ago. They threatened _me_, not my family."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…"

There was nothing they could do, so Bella went with Edward back to the Cullen mansion. Her house was now a crime scene and she could not live there. The family met her with open arms and she found comfort with them.

She sat with Renesmee, brushing her hair before bed. The gesture comforted her a lot.

Charlie had been her father for seventeen – almost eighteen – years of her life, when she had had no memory of her previous one. That he was gone in such a manner wounded her heart.

She would have taken it a bit lighter if he had died of old age, naturally. However, there had been nothing natural about his death.

She put the brush away and kissed her girl good night. Then she made her way to her old room. Everything was still there, except that her sheets had been switched out on her bed.

She took a deep breath. She had died here.

With a shaky smile, she got ready for bed and laid down under the covers.

Edward knew, even without Jasper to check her emotions that Bella needed him. He was in a pajama Alice had bought for him and he pulled up the duvet and hugged her. Breathing in her scent from the back.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Who else?" He smiled.

She pressed herself up against him to be closer and her heartbeat started to calm.

_I bet he got it good now._

_Your emotions are all over the place._

_Plan for wedding, plan for wedding. Let's see, we need to change the flowers…_

_Renesmee is a good comfort…stay out of my head Edward!_

_I wonder what she will like for breakfast…_

_Hm…suddenly I wish I took venom from her before anything happened. We cannot afford to lose her again…_

Edward had to agree with Carlisle. They simply could not let her slip through their fingers again. It would only end in disaster.

* * *

It was a new day. Carlisle and Esme had officially adopted Bella until she turned eighteen by law and she had a permanent stay with the Cullen family. At least they did not have to be separated again.

The semester had come to an end and it was summer. However, the Cullens had no time to relax as they were constantly on edge. Keeping an eye out for the three sisters. It was not much time for relaxation at all.

Bella sighed as she put the book away. She wanted everything to be over and done with, of course with the best outcome. That they would all be alive.

Her uneasiness was easy to see and most of the time it felt like her family was tip-toing around her. To say the least that it was annoying her, would be an understatement.

More than once a day Edward would find her meditating. She told him that she was trying to get a grasp over her mental shield. It was obviously there, she just needed to reach it. She had to be able to protect them _somehow_.

Renesmee was playing with Emmett and Jasper right outside the house when it happened. A loud scream rung through the house. She was the first to react.

She ran straight to her mother's room, followed by Edward and saw her sit with her hands shielding her head. She frowned and went forward, then placed a hand on her cheek. _Mama?_ she asked.

Bella took a shaky breath. "I'm ok. Just a little prize I had to pay for finding my shield again."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, Bella," Edward said, voice a bit rough.

"I know, but I wasn't aware that this would happen. My human mind is weak compared to my former vampire one," Bella said frustrated.

"Mama, do you want to play with me?" Renesmee asked. Carefully looking between her mother and father.

"Sure I will," Bella said softly and followed her daughter into her room.

It did not take long before Renesmee got tired and she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Bella had her head in her lap, and stroked though her hair.

Edward knocked ever so carefully. "Do you want me to take her to bed?" he wondered.

"Mm-yes. That would be nice," she responded and moved her hand.

Edward lifted up his little girl – well, not so little anymore – and placed her on bed. Then he pulled a blanket over her and turned to his mate.

"I was thinking…" he started. Bella raised an eyebrow. "…that maybe we could go out for some?" he suggested.

"Sure," she responded and smiled.

Without warning her, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style, then he started running.

The thrill and shock together was great, and Bella understood just _how much_ she had missed the speed. You truly felt free.

He came to a stop and let her down. She supported herself against him and gasped when she saw the beautiful meadow. It was lit up by lanterns that were placed by the edges close to the trees. Some even hung in them. A blanket was placed in the middle and she walked straight to it when she had regained her balance.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward mumbled, mainly to himself. But Bella's smile proved that she had heard him.

They both sat down, and for a long time they just enjoyed the peace and quiet, and the presence of each other.

Edward took a deep breath and felt his pocket. Ok, so it was still there. He turned to his love and held both her hands in his.

"Bella," he said ever so softly. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

She was about to reply and got to opening her lips when he motioned her to be quiet, making her smile ever so slightly.

"I cannot live without you. Both you and I know we are mates, but I want to make it a bit more official." He was grinning and she started to wonder if… "Bella Swan Volturi." She rolled her eyes but kept smiling. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, pulling open the box and showing a beautiful ring that rested inside.

She was gaping. He was! Shaking her head a bit, her smile widened if even possible, and it felt like her face could crack at any moment.

"Yes!" That was all she had time to say as he nearly attacked her lips.

She started to giggle against his lips, and almost felt silly from her behavior.

Edward could not even describe the relief he felt when she said 'yes'. For a moment he had almost thought she would say 'no'. However, Alice's vision had been right. Maybe it was not so bad that she had started to plan early on.

The kiss deepened and neither of them wanted to pull apart. However, Edward was the responsible one and pulled away so they both could breathe (even if he could manage without air, she couldn't). They briefly looked at each other before he pulled her into an embrace and held her close. And like that they stayed until light started to form on the sky. Breathing. Living. Not caring about the world around them.

Returning to the house was almost depressing. It was a sign that their lives were starting again, and they had to continue on as 'humans'. Alice met them first, pleading to plan the wedding, which Bella agreed as long as it was fine for Edward.

_Good thing most preparations are done already, _Alice thought mischievously.

Edward noticed her thought and shook his head in defeat, though he did not have much time to think about it as the rest of the family came to congratulate them.

The wedding date was set. After Bella's birthday, but before that, they would move.

Bella made her way up the stairs slowly as she felt the exhaustion from a _very_ long but _wonderful_ day.

She had barely entered her room when she fell straight on the bed, not wanting to move. She briefly turned so she laid on her back and pulled off her top. However, when thinking of her pants, she was lazy. She used ages – at least it felt like it – just to pull them off, before she covered herself.

The soft knock on her door made her aware again, and her eyes shot open. Edward was coming in and then he closed the door behind himself.

"Going to sleep without me?" he teased.

"Hm." She did not want to say more. She wanted sleep.

He sat down on the part that was free and made space. Then he laid facing her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. Eyes closed. "I love you too."

He pulled her in and hugged her close, giving a soft kiss to her lips.

She did not mind the coolness that was Edward. She enjoyed it quite a lot. She took a deep breath and let her mind relax.

"I love you," she whispered.

A quiet chuckle. "As I love you."

"Mm."

"Sleep well, love."

_Thanks_, she thought and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**One chapter more to go ;)**_

**_Thank you _**lilawho123**_, _**Matthias Stormcrow **_and _**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN **_for your reviews :))_**

**_R&amp;R_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_3__rd__ person POV_

The wedding had been absolutely beautiful, that was what Bella was thinking about when she sat on the plane together with her husband.

By the end of summer, the Cullens had decided to move to England. So they did, but neither of the Cullens nor Bella enrolled into school. They all knew what awaited. Bella would be changed soon or at least they would try to change her. Correction, Edward would try to change her. _After_ the wedding.

Aro had gotten word about Bella and was a bit disappointed that she did not want to move home. Instead, she decided that they could visit her family in Volterra as a part of Edward and hers honeymoon.

"Welcome home, daughter," Sulpicia said as she greeted Bella and Edward. Making sure to hug her carefully since she was after all, human.

"Hello, mother," Bella said with a small smile.

"This is Edward. My, he is handsome," Didyme said from beside Sulpicia and winked towards Bella. Which ended with blushing.

"You did pick well for a mate," Athenodora said a bit thoughtful.

Bella grimaced. _Way to embarrass me_.

"It is lovely to meet you," Edward responded and bowed gracefully.

Smiles were the reply.

"Polite too," Didyme whispered to Sulpicia who nodded in return.

"Your father is waiting in the throne room," Sulpicia said as Bella dragged Edward after her.

"Annoying family, really," Bella muttered so low only Edward could hear. He only chuckled and shook his head in response.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones as Bella opened the door. It was strange to not see the usual guard around. It seemed like the only ones staying had been Jane, Alec, Felix and Heidi. They were wearing cloaks, but Bella as well as Edward knew very well that they were human.

"Bella, dear!" Aro said excitedly and walked down the steps to meet his daughter. Careful not to crush her.

"Hello, father," she responded. Keeping the strain out of her voice. She very well knew that her father could easily degrade her from Queen now that she was human.

She would not mind, not being Queen, it would make her life easier. Nevertheless, if she was going to retire, it had to be by her own choice. She still felt responsibility for her people.

"Bella," Marcus said with a smile, however he did not arise from his throne.

Caius kept looking another way, bored as usual and just gave the couple a nod.

"Marcus, Caius," Bella said and smiled. "This is my husband, Edward Cullen," she introduced.

Aro held out his hand to take Edward's left one that was the closest, but Bella hurried in front of her mate and glared at her father.

"No way! You are not going inside his mind. He is _my_ husband. Back off."

Caius raised a brow. "She sure knows how to bite off, even as a human," he said and chuckled.

Marcus tilted his head. "Their bond is the strongest I have ever seen. It should work."

"What do you mean, brother?" Aro asked, turning. His daughter and husband already forgotten.

"If he tries to change her, I do believe it shall work," Marcus responded.

"Is that so?" Aro wondered.

"Still in the room," Bella said and rolled her eyes. "For your information, we will now return to my tower. I will see you in three days…hopefully." The last part was whispered, but neither she nor Edward knew what a bite would mean now or the outcome.

_Honeymoon spent in pain_, great, she thought and held Edward's hand firmly as they walked through the castle corridors.

"You have your own tower," Edward stated, humor reflecting in his eyes and tone of voice.

"It allowed me privacy. Somewhat."

"More than for the others, I'm sure."

"Oh, definitely. Neither did they barge in into my room unless it was important. _Really_ important. No one wanted to piss me off." She smirked.

"I can imagine."

Light laughter filled the castle and soon they came to a stop.

Bella breathed in. "Well, here it is," she said and opened her door.

"Smells like no one ever dusted in here since you left," Edward pointed out as he made his way to the stairs.

"Probably," Bella muttered and followed. "Top floor," she then added as they started to walk.

What Bella noticed when she came into her bedroom was that her sheets had been changed since she left, so had her curtains, but from that everything seemed in place. As far as she could see anyway.

She jumped into her bed and felt the familiarity of it all and was soon joined by her husband.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"More than anything. I might not get crazy powers like I had before, but I will be able to use my shield without hurting my brain." At the last part she almost started to laugh, even if it was not funny to her husband. "Bite me," she teased.

He stared at her for what felt like ages. Then ever so slowly he closed the distance between them and met her lips. The kiss was short and soft, but then he moved to her neck.

_This is probably going to hurt,_ Bella thought as she felt his lips part.

When his teeth went through her skin she did not feel the pain at once, strangely enough it felt arousing and she pulled her mate close. Wanting to have as much contact with him as possible. Then the burning came.

She did not scream as she felt the flames spread through her. Her hands lost their grip around her husband and she felt herself falling. Falling back into the pits of darkness.

Edward laid his wife softly down on top of the blankets. She had lost her grip and for a moment he thought something was wrong, but he could smell it. The venom was being pumped around in her veins. What had shocked him the most was the scent that he had smelt at once when his teeth went through her skin. The sweet scent almost setting him into a frenzy. He had wanted her _so _bad, but he managed to control himself.

He had no idea how his mate could do it. There was not a sign of pain on her face. She was completely still as the venom worked its magic. No screams. The only thing making a sound was her heart that was beating wildly against her chest.

He laid down beside her and held around her, he would just have to wait. And he would wait no matter how long it would take.

The heart had stopped and Edward sat a bit away from his mate. He had no idea of how she would respond as a newborn all over again. Both their breathing was calm, and she looked exactly like she had as a vampire before. She blinked and his eyes widened when he saw her brown eyes.

"Hmm…" she said. Her voice was back! _Finally_, she thought.

"Bella?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes Edward?" she immediately responded.

"H-how do you feel?"

"Like myself," she answered with a wide smile. "I can feel my shield again. And ever so faint I can feel the physical one as well, but that is something I have to practice on."

"And your thirst?"

"No burning. How's my eyes?"

"Brown."

"Chosen one," she muttered.

"What?"

"The first time I was changed I was the same when waking up, just with hell of a lot of powers. I still have my shields, but from that I'm as I should be."

Edward breathed out.

"What? Afraid I would be all newborn crazed?" she teased.

"Maybe," he muttered and swallowed.

She crawled on the sheets towards him. "You owe me my honeymoon," she then teased.

* * *

Days had passed and it was time for Bella and Edward to leave again. To be honest, Bella was not sure if her father was happy with her or not. When he saw her as a vampire his face had fallen a bit, and her eyes had narrowed. Marcus had noticed and simply shook his head.

Marcus hugged her at the airport, he and Didyme the only ones to follow them all the way.

"Your father has gotten power to his head, but there are not many vampires anymore. The Volturi and the Cullens. The guards that are left are still human. There will be no others, am I right?"

"No there won't, uncle Marcus. Unless Renesmee finds her mate of course. Then I will change her mate, if that is wished," she said.

"Have a safe trip back, and be careful," Didyme said and gave her yet another hug.

"Yes, because we did not get that the first hundred times you said so," Bella mused.

"It was great to meet you," Edward said. Then they were off.

Coming home had never felt better. A loving family – crazy family as well – and their wonderful daughter greeted them.

They easily settled into their new home. It was a time to feel safe.

* * *

It happened when they were all hunting together deep into the forest. They had all just met up when the thunder roared above them. Lightning hit the ground several places at once and Renesmee was fast to jump into her father's arms, even if she was older it did not mean she could not get scared.

"This is no normal thunder," Bella muttered as the rain started to pour.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, feeling her emotions well.

"This is the work of the sisters. When we think we are safe, they come crashing down," Bella muttered angrily.

"My my, how right you are," Alana said as she emerged from behind a large tree.

Emmett moved to stand in front of Rosalie, Jasper did the same with Alice, Carlisle with Esme and Edward with Bella.

Renesmee ran to Rosalie and jumped into her arms. _Will mama be ok?_ she asked.

Rosalie simply nodded. "She's strong," she then whispered.

_Papa?_ she wondered.

"Of course," Rosalie whispered, only for Renesmee's ears.

Esme looked over to Edward and Bella with worried eyes. They were the ones standing closest to the sisters.

Janice stepped out, a huge fire ball in each of her palms, ready to be thrown. "How I do love power," she said, eyes gleaming.

Beauty jumped down from a branch above Alana and the roots from underground started to arise. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"So there _are_ some vampires left." Alana tilted her head.

"We died, trying to _prevent_ any more creatures to roam the earth," Janice hissed.

"You will die," Beauty sang.

"I warn you, you cannot hurt us," Bella said, her eyes hard. Her shield was already around her family, protecting them. However, her physical shield was still a problem. She had gotten to Edward, but she was still struggling with expanding.

"Let's see about that," Janice laughed and threw the first ball of fire towards Edward.

It hit, and fell right down on the ground. Janice's eyes widened.

"Take my hand," Alana hissed to her sister. Janice did as told.

Bella felt the shield wrap around Alice and Jasper. It was certainly not easy.

Beauty sent the roots right towards Alice at first, but with the help of her visions, she easily dodged. They continued towards Jasper. However, they came to a stop right in front of his legs, like hitting glass. They could not even move around him.

Bella found Esme and Carlisle just in time as lightning struck their way. Not a scratch.

"What is this?!" Alana screeched and took Beauty's left hand with force.

"Hey!" she complained, but just for a moment.

Edward frowned. Their powers would double with each link.

"We need to destroy the link!" he yelled.

Gaining a nod from Emmett. He charged with Jasper. Bella focused and wrapped the shield around him, but it left Rose and Nessie defenseless.

The sisters flew and hit a tree each, the link broken. The storm above disappeared and the roots retreated.

"Nice," Emmett said with a grin.

"You left them unprotected," Alana chuckled as she slowly repaired her own damages done to her body.

The Cullens could only stare in shock as her body fixed itself.

Bella realized that she was targeting Rose and Renesmee, however her head was hurting like _hell_. Nevertheless, she pushed, falling to her knees.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, trying to hold her.

"You." She gasped. "Need to." Another gasp. "Kill them…now!"

Beauty and Janice had linked hands again, and they were combining their powers to one big attack. As the beam – a mix of red, gray and green – came their way, Bella's shield wrapped around Rosalie and Renesmee.

Rosalie turned by instinct with the child in her arms, the back against them beam. It came so fast that even with vampire speed they would not get away.

Edward was holding around Bella as she was clearly struggling.

Carlisle held around Esme. Both scared for themselves and their family.

Jasper was snarling while standing in front of Alice, however she did not move, she had _seen_ what would happen now.

Emmett was out of range and stared in shock as the beam covered his family. In a frantic rage, while the three sisters were distracted he charged. Ripping their heads off before they even could notice.

The light disappeared and he turned.

They still stood, however, Bella was almost completely out of it.

Relieved Emmett ran to his mate, Renesmee jumped out of Rosalie's arms just in time before the impact hit.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"You guys are slow," she complained. Voice strained, but she was fine.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were dying again!" he scolded.

Renesmee jumped right towards them and hugged her parents tight. Her sobs wracked her body as she felt so _relieved_. She could have lost everyone, but she _hadn't_.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said, watching three bodies burn.

"I just need some rest, then I'll be fine," Bella muttered.

"Of course, love," Edward replied and kissed her softly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Mhmm," she chirped.

"And you couldn't have told us beforehand?" he complained.

"Well, it was no time. And when they were here it was kind of too late."

"No way! You _knew_?" Emmett asked wide-eyed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing bad is going to happen anymore, right?" Renesmee asked.

"No, I think we should be fine for rest of eternity," Bella said softly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**And here is the last (and short) chapter. I want to say a thanks to everyone that has read this story (and hopefully enjoyed it). Then I need to add that I never intended for it to be super long either since it is a rewrite. **_

_**Thank you all that has reviewed, because I really appreaciate it and caused me to start on another twilight fanfic! SO I will start posting that this upcoming week and it will be called something along: Waking up in Twilight**_

ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN _**I'm sorry, but it was never intended that she would get all her powers back. Neither is it that many vampires around anymore so they are not needed.**_

Matthias Stormcrow **_The Romanians won't be a problem since they are not vamps anymore ;)_**

_**Again thanks a lot! R&amp;R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Bella's POV_

Years had passed since that fateful day. Edward and I had moved a bit away from the rest of the Cullens to get some privacy after Renesmee moved out. She did indeed find her mate, five years after reaching the physical age of twenty-five, and I did change him for her. They were currently travelling around Europe together.

I was happy. I could honestly say that.

My mate was all I needed. As long as he stayed by my side, nothing could go wrong.

There was no longer any need for the Volturi, and while my mother and father stayed in the castle in Volterra, my aunts and uncles went their separate ways.

Rosalie and Emmett had decided to adopt a human child. They chose a boy about five years old. They still lived close to Carlisle and Esme.

Alice and Jasper was travelling around, but we all kept in contact.

So even if there was no need for the Volturi anymore, or rulers for the vampire race in general, well that did not matter.

I would always be the Queen of the Volturi at heart.

"Bella?"

I turned my head and met Edward's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head defeated and laughed just above his breath. "No, but you might want to come inside," he said and took my right hand in his. I stepped towards him.

"Oh, why is that?" I whispered.

He pulled me close and I parted my lips.

The kiss was short and quick and I stood looking at him in shock as he pulled back, turning to walk into our house.

"That was not fair," I whined and pouted.

I did run inside after him though, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me stood my family. My daughter and her husband. Emmett and Rose with their boy. Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper.

"Surprise!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Happy birthday!" Alice said happily and came forward to hug me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"We're family, silly," Rosalie said.

"You can't stay without us for long," Renesmee teased.

"We thought it was time to bring our family together again," Carlisle said and handed me a present.

Edward chuckled and I hit him playfully on his left arm.

"Thanks guys," I said softly, my voice thick with emotion.

My life was wonderful. I had a wonderful family.

It would stay that way for eternity.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :))**


End file.
